


Milk Me Sir

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cor's just doing him a favour, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nothing to see here, Praise Kink, mild authority kink, the orgasm exchange is just a side benefit? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Prompto winced as he gingerly pulled his shirt off. He hated puberty. He hated what it did to his body. None of the other guys complained about their chests aching from not getting milked. Although now he’d done a month of Crownsguard training, Prompto was beginning to suspect he was the only one. “Dirty Nif.” He wondered if it was his heritage, which would suck since he didn’t know anyone he trusted to ask about that.OrSome shameless self indulgent lactation kink I wanted to share.





	Milk Me Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [ZVA-RedInk](https://www.pillowfort.social/ZVA-RedInk) for drawing this during one of his livestreams (every staturday at 8pm MST) on Picarto.

Prompto winced as he gingerly pulled his shirt off. He hated puberty. He hated what it did to his body. None of the other guys complained about their chests aching from not getting milked. Although now he’d done a month of Crownsguard training, Prompto was beginning to suspect he was the only one. “ _ Dirty Nif _ .” He wondered if it was his heritage, which would suck since he didn’t know anyone he trusted to ask about that. 

Looking at his bandaged chest, he glowered at the slowly growing wet patches. He listened for sounds of anyone in the locker room and peeled the bandages off, tossing them in the trash before going into the communal shower. He hissed as the warm water hit his tender nipples. He adjusted the shower head so it rained on him while he leaned against the cold tiles. 

Eyes closed, he ran his hands up his bruised sides to his chest. Fortunately, while his nips leaked daily, he didn’t develop sizeable breasts like a woman. Nothing a tight shirt under a baggy one couldn’t hide.

Milking was messy but it felt so good to do. He moaned quietly as he tugged at his nipples, milk mixing with the water. He thought about the Marshal towering over him at training earlier in the day. They were doing hand to hand defensive training that day and their group was suppose to learn how to throw the Marshal off them.

“ _ You’re supposed to try to get me off, Prompto. _ ”

Prompto was pretty sure he had misheard the man above him, but that hadn’t stopped his dick from perking up with definite interest in getting the man off. 

Letting go of a nipple he reached down to grip his cock, his brain helpfully supplying images of Cor straddling his head to make him get him off. “Cor,” he groaned, running his thumb over the tip of his cock. It throbbed in his hand as he imagined the salty taste on his tongue. Maybe the Marshal would reward him for putting his mouth to good use. He felt his orgasm build up at the thought of the Marshal reaching back to play with his engorged tits.

Opening his eyes, they widened when he saw Cor arms crossed, standing outside the showering area watching him as he came. “S-Sir—“

Showing little care for his pants, the only article of clothing on him, Cor stalked forward under the spray, his gaze downward and focused. Prompto froze as he reached towards his chest, his hand stopping where Prompto was still milking a nipple, milk trickling between his fingers.

“I-I can’t stop, it hurts if I do,” he babbled, letting go of his softening cock. “Please—“ His voice cut off with a sharp gasp as Cor touched his other nipple.

“When did it start?” Cor asked.

“When I was sixteen, I uh, think it’s Nif thing or something. Like Noctis and his magic. It wasn’t so bad then, totally bearable. But now they leak all the time and it hurts so much if I ignore… them…” Prompto trailed off, watching Cor bring his fingers to his lips to lick them. 

Cor finally took his eyes off his chest to look him in the eyes. “Do you need help getting drained?” His voice was so deep, Prompto was convinced not even the king could say no to him. Especially a wet, shirtless Cor.

“Y-Yes!” Prompto had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out when Cor bent down and latched onto him. The feeling was indescribable, nearly overwhelming once Cor started a steady suction. The Marshal gently pushed his hand away to toy with his other nipple, Prompto happily pressed his head against his chest, the muffled noises nearly nonstop. 

Sadly, the mood was interrupted and both of them froze when they heard the locker room door bang open and voices echo off the walls. Prompto completely forgot about the Glaives that had been training in the yard next to theirs. Although he was a little confused why they were using their locker room. Cor pulled away and quickly stripped off his pants (where was his footwear??), stealing Prompto’s spare towel to hide his wet clothing. And his erection.

Despite the danger of nearly getting caught fraternizing with his superior, Prompto’s cock twitched with interest and he felt a little giddy knowing he caused that reaction.

He quickly wiped down and turned the shower off, wrapping his towel around his waist (he normally used the other towel for his hair). Walking out of the communal shower, he nearly walked into Nyx “Sorry, Sir!” He squeaked, slipping in the tiles to give the larger man space.

Nyx grabbed his arm to keep him upright. “Careful Chocobo, we don’t need you breaking your leg in here.”

“R-Right, thanks.” Prompto hurried (carefully) to his locker to get changed, his cheeks going red when Luche whistled at him.

“Tits a bit nipply in here, eh Argentum?”

“Don’t be crude, you ass,” Crowe growled, smacking him upside the head. Prompto glanced at her to thank her for putting the mouthy blond in his place only to immediately look back at his locker when he saw she didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. She clearly noticed his chivalry and patted him on the shoulder as she walked by. “Sorry for stealing your showers, but ours broke cause someone wouldn’t stop dicking around!”

“No problem, just leaving!” He said, nearly tearing his shirt in an effort to pull it on. “Have a good day, guys!” Grabbing his hoodie from his locker before shutting it, he hurried out of there, Luche’s laughter trailing after him.

It wasn’t until he got on the train that he realized he had been interrupted with his milking. Grumpy, he pulled his phone out only to see a message from an unknown number. 

‘ **See you at your place to finish up.** ’

Prompto was glad he was wearing briefs to mostly hide the erection he’d just sprung. He didn’t even question who it was or how Cor knew where he lived (Ignis probably told him when he did a background check on him for Noctis’ safety). As soon as the train arrived at his station, Prompto booked it, jumping over the gates and taking every shortcut he knew to get home. 

He slowed down as he headed up the steps, noticing the figure standing out of sight of the road and neighbour’s windows. “Hey,” he greeted awkwardly. His erection had softened on the run home, thankfully.

“You never replied to your message,” Cor said quietly as Prompto unlocked the front door. 

“I didn’t want to ruin the mood saying something dumb,” Prompto confessed and stepped in and bent down to take his boots off. “Well that and I kinda got distracted trying to hide the boner your message gave me.”

Cor quirked an eyebrow at him and also spared a moment to remove his own footwear. “I was unaware my message was so lewd.”

Prompto blushed and ducked his head. “You’re the only one who’s interested,” he confessed shyly, “Dating never really gets beyond a fourth date when I try to ask what their opinion is on uh, this kind of thing.” He gestured to his chest.

“Their loss,” Cor replied, stepping closer to him. “Did you want to take this upstairs?”

Prompto breathed deeply. Holy shit this was happening. “Yeah,” He said, “Yeah, let’s do that.” An idle thought passed through his head about what a gentleman Cor was for keeping his hands to himself as they went up the dark, creaky old stairs and down the hall to his room, rather grateful he’d been doing a better job keep it tidy. The urge to giggle about Cor’s lack of wandering hands disappeared though, when they entered the room and Cor immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to his firm chest.

“People often undress me with their eyes,” Cor murmured into Prompto’s ear, his hands slipping under Prompto’s tops. “But seldom stick around to find out what it’s like to actually do it.”

Prompto rested his right hand over his hoodie on one of Cor’s hands, the other gripping his bicep to steady himself. “Heh, go me.”

Cor removed his left hand to turn Prompto’s head for a kiss. Prompto sank into the kiss, unsurprised to find the Marshal tasted like coffee. He let Cor navigate him to the bed, let himself be turned around before Cor finally broke the kiss. “Get undressed,” he said softly.

Prompto eagerly did as requested, utterly delighted to see this side of the normally stern man. Cor stripped as well then began rearranging Prompto’s bedding, urging him to sit up against the pillows propped against the wall. Prompto did so and watched as Cor settled comfortably between his legs. Prompto smiled against Cor’s lips as he was kissed again and was happy to make out with him. He raised his hands to explore the warm skin, fingers tracing over old scars. He let out a breathless moan when Cor cupped the left side of his chest, gently kneading the swollen flesh. That was the side he hadn’t suckled on and as a result Prompto started leaking.

“Lower,” Prompto whispered against Cor’s wet lips. “Please Cor.” Cor obliged and shifted down so he could rest against Prompto without having to hold his weight up. He licked the drops before sucking the nipple into his mouth. Prompto absolutely loved the fact he lived alone and didn’t have to keep quiet. He raked his nails through Cor’s short hair, egging the man on. 

Eventually Cor switched to the other side and moved a hand down to fondle Prompto’s cock, which had been pressing into his belly, smearing precum everywhere. “Lube?” Prompto blindly reached to his bedside and grabbed the half used bottle. He opened it and poured some onto Cor’s open hand, making the handjob smoother.

“Cor!” Prompto wiggled under him as he drained him but continued to suckle. Cor let go of his cock to grab both of Prompto’s hands to pin them to the wall with one hand before resuming the task at hand. Prompto didn’t try to pull his hands free, but couldn’t resist bucking his hips against Cor’s hand, which had sped up and tightened around his leaking cock. “Hnnngh!” He shook as he came all over Cor’s hand and hip, relieved they were in bed so he could slump bonelessly into the pillows.

Cor gave his abused nipple another lick before sitting up. He reached down and grabbed Prompto’s shirt to wipe the cum on off himself. Prompto glanced down to properly check out Cor’s cock, which was thick and an angry shade of red. He shifted and rolled off the bed, moving their discarded clothes aside to kneel by the bed. He tugged at Cor’s knee. “Move, my turn.”

“You don’t have to,” Cor said, but shifted so Prompto could sit between his knees.

“Seriously dude, I’ve wanted to suck you off since I met you,” Prompto said gripping his cock to lick the tip. He heard Cor’s breath catch and felt a hand rest on his head. “Training with you didn’t make easier at all.” He took the head into his mouth, moving his tongue all over the sensitive tip to lap at the salty fluids there.

“No?” Cor’s hand gripped his hair and pulled him off his cock. His other hand came up  hold his cock and rub it over Prompto’s lips teasingly. “Tell me more.”

Prompto’s tongue flicked out and he whined when Cor pulled his cock out of reach, the hand in his hair holding him still. “Last week when Leia and Caius had you pinned down, I couldn’t stop thinking of having them hold you there so I could take advantage of you.” Prompto looked up at him.

“Yeah? Like the thought of me tied down, huh?”

“You’re built like a behemoth, it’d be so rewarding to do that,” Prompto said, his cock feebly twitching. “Please, lemme show you how good I can be.”

Cor gave him a small smile and pressed his cock into his mouth. “You’re always good, Prompto.”

Prompto made a happy noise around his cock and bobbed his head, taking him down as far as he could before his blasted gag reflex kicked him. It was hard to be annoyed about it though when Cor groaned every time he hit it. He let the drool building up seep out and run down his chin, uncaring of how messy he was getting.

“I should keep you under my desk,” Cor panted, “Feed you my cock and suck on your tits whenever I want.”

Prompto made a garbled noise of agreement, his hands coming up to rest on Cor’s thighs.

“I’m close, where do you want it?”

Seriously such a gentleman.

Prompto pulled off his cock with a gasp. “Gimme a facial, Sir, please?”

Cor’s hand moved quickly over his cock and he was soon coming thick ropes over Prompto’s face and chest.

Both were quiet for a moment as they caught their breaths.

“You said your chest hurts if you don’t milk regularly,” Cor broke the silence, “How often.”

“Er, daily.”

“You don’t live too far from me,” Cor pondered aloud, “Would milking you in the evening suffice?”

Prompto blinked at him. A repeat? “Fuck yeah, er,” he cringed, “Yes please.”

Cor smirked down at him. “We’ll work on fixing that quick tongue of yours, as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I have a part two mostly written but this was all written a while ago and idk where I was going with part two so I gotta throw it at my [Chef Enabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNightCat/pseuds/TigerNightCat) and see what she thinks LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20), which is also very NSFW :3


End file.
